Plaisir innatendu
by Zia Robtd
Summary: TRADUCTION! C'est la nuit de noces de Merida et Harold , et les deux sont nerveux au sujet de ce qui pourrait arriver. Leur consommation doit avoir lieu, et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, plus tard, ils découvriront un des avantages merveilleux de la vie conjugale.


**Alors voilà un one-shout Mericcup rated M (vous saurez pourquoi) , qui est une traduction de la fiction "Unexpected Pleasure" . Je tiens à remercier FightingDreamer001 pour son accord et autorisation ! ;) Thank you very much ! Bref , bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite review !**

* * *

Merida distribua sur des bougies différentes autour d'elle , une petite flamme , donnant à la chambre de son nouveau mari , une belle lumière chaude. Elle s'était déjà débarrassé de sa robe de mariée et de son corset et portait maintenant, une robe de nuit blanche confortable.

La nervosité la glaçait et lui donna un sentiment de malaise dans son estomac. Elle et Harold avaient été mariés plus tôt cet après-midi, et après un grand festin et de nombreuses heures de la célébration, il faisait désormais nuit et leur « consommation » a été prévu pour avoir lieu . Ça la rendait mal à l'aise et sa mère à réussi à convaincre Stoick et les anciens qu'une consommation publique n'était pas un événement proprement dit . Une telle activité intime devrait être fait dans l'intimité, et ne doit être retenu que par les deux amants. Bien que Gothi était réticente à briser cette ancienne tradition nordique, en particulier pour leur futur chef, elle et les autres anciens ont accepter à contre-coeur , Stoick quelque peu soulagé.

Merida à en effet été troublé, il n'y avait pas à le nier. Principalement en raison du fait qu'elle avait une connaissance très fine de ce qui était à venir. Bien sûr, sa mère avait essayé de l'éduquer, après l'annonce de ses prétendants quelques années auparavant, mais à ce moment Merida avait refusé d'entendre un seul mot. Maintenant, en regardant en arrière , la jeune princesse a regretté de ne pas avoir laisser sa mère élever sa réponse sur la question. Même avant que la cérémonie ne se déroule , Elinor à encore une fois tenter de préparer Merida pour la nuit à venir, mais pas assez d'informations à été dit avant .

Les questions de ce qu'est cet expérience dansaient dans son esprit dès lors qu'elle et Harold avaient partagé leur premier baiser . Les câlins qu'ils partageraient et les baisers qu'ils échangent ne sauraient construire son besoin de faire un pas de plus. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas la sensation de ses mains sur son corps. Un seul contact pourrait lui faire perdre son souffle, qu'il caresserait son visage, s'entourerait autour d'elle, sentirait ses bras dans son dos . Harold n'était jamais allé trop loin avec ses contacts , dans la crainte qu'il ferait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas . Cela ne faisait que frustré l'adolescente .

Elle avait un désir nouveau pour la sensation de ses mains sur tout son corps. Elle voulait sentir ses doigts , mais en douceur sur ses cuisses et son ventre nu. C'était fou parce que jamais dans sa vie elle avait pensé qu'elle voulait que quelqu'un la touche dans des endroits intimes comme les seins. Pensées de lui faire des choses qu'elle désirait enverraient un sentiment inconnu au creux de son estomac. C'était une nouvelle sensation inhabituelle qui pourrait l'empêcher de dormir la nuit, tout à coup elle avait envie de toucher son corps et en imaginant que ses mains étaient réellement celles d'Harold . Après un temps , elle s'arrêtait , se sentant dégoûté de faire cela à elle-même .

Elle a essayé une seule fois de faire faire à Harold ce qu'elle voulait, et en un sens, elle avait réussi, mais également échoué. Elle a réussi à ce que Harold la touche un peu plus intimement, mais à échoué en essayant de l'attirer à accomplir son besoin . Bien sûr, elle à été élevée dans l'idée que les rapports devraient être fait après le mariage, tout en restant pur , mais à l'époque, elle était sûre qu'elle et la relation de Harold ne serait jamais béni par leurs parents. Si ce n'est pas pour la moralité d'Harold, ils auraient certainement franchi la ligne il y a longtemps et Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait put arriver.

Toutes les choses se sont bien fini . Harold avait réussi à amener son peuple et le sien à la paix et à gagner l'acceptation et l'amour de sa famille. Elle avait également gagné l'acceptation de sa tribu et son père. Lentement mais sûrement, tout est revenu en place. Cela semblait être une tâche impossible, mais ils ont tous deux triomphé.

Le temps jusqu'à ce mariage était une attente terrible pour elle. La planification et la négociation entre les deux peuples sur ce sujet à durer des mois . Elle pensait à lui et rêvait de son visage toutes les nuits. Le jour où ils se sont enfin se revus , Merida s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait embrasser intensément .

Le mariage lui-même était unique. Il combine deux traditions écossaises et viking et a été vu par tous les gens du village, certains des autres tribus , et bien sûr leurs parents. C'était vraiment un spectacle à voir. Un viking et une princesse écossaise, se marient , et par amour. Bien que même dans le mariage, les pensées de la nuit qui suivrait torturait son esprit . Elle essaya de se calmer, s'assurant elle-même que c'était peut-être comme une piqûre très douloureuse d'une abeille.

Elle avait entendu les servantes dans le château parler entre elles sur différentes questions qu'elles avaient alors rencontrés . Les conversations obscènes qu'elle entendait lui ont laissé plus de questions que de réponses . Apparemment, la taille du sexe de l'homme importait, mais qu'est-ce qui est considéré comme une bonne taille ? Par les informations qu'elle avait recueillies, l'expérience elle-même allait être douloureuse , mais agréable ? Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ces femmes. Quel genre de plaisir aurait-elle put recevoir de quelque chose qui allait lui faire mal ?

Elle redressa brusquement sa tête quand elle entendit le bruit de prothèse d'Harold qui grinçait silencieusement sur les escaliers . Elle souffla la flamme d'une bougie par réflexe et se dirigea vers son lit, assise dessus tranquillement. Elle pouvait désormais sentir les yeux du brun sur elle et essaya de ne pas trembler sous son regard. Ce n'était pas seulement Harold qu'elle regardait , c'était son _mari._ Harold s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte et la admirée à travers la pièce. Elle leva légèrement les yeux et à attiré son attention, lui donnant un petit sourire

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda t-elle , le sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Il s'avança vers elle , «Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point tu as été belle aujourd'hui " dit-il "Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas toujours belle ... Parce que tu l'es ! Croie-moi, c'est juste que aujourd'hui tu étais-" il souffla et cessa de parler, ne voulant probablement pas s'embarrassé davantage .

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux vers le sol . "Merci" murmura-t-elle et tourna la tête sur le côté pour rencontrer son visage , alors qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle. Ils se sont assis tranquillement pour quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harold s'abaissa , enlevant sa prothèse . Il semblait faire plus lentement que d'habitude et Merida à réaliser qu'il était tout aussi nerveux qu'elle . Elle à également réaliser qu'après ce soir, elle et Harold n'auraient plus rien à se cacher l'un à l'autre. Ce soir, ils allaient êtres _nus_ , et ils allaient partager l'expérience la plus intime que deux personnes pourraient éprouver . Ils n'allaient pas seulement consommer leur mariage, mais ils allaient faire un _enfant_ ensemble, ou au moins tenter d'en faire un. Les gens de la tribu et le père d'Harold bien sûr voulaient un héritier pour leur nouveau chef, après tout.

La situation est soudainement devenu très réel pour Merida et elle se raidit quand Harold se redressa finalement .

"Hey .. Tu vas bien?'' demanda t-il , préoccupé par son état. Merida hocha la tête, en espérant que cela faciliterait son inquiétude , alors que ça n'a fait que le contraire .

Il tendit sa main et lui caressa la joue . Il avait un sourire doux sur son visage , son pouce effleurant la peau de la jeune fille : «Je suis nerveux ... Je veux dire, ça va _finalement_ se passer. " Il s'arrêta un instant et sourit, lui prenant la main: «Je trouve ça difficile à croire que tu _m'aimes ,__ moi_ , au mieux de tous les autres garçons qui puissent exister . _"_ admit-il serrant légèrement sa main , "C'est comme un rêve qui ne pourrait jamais être vrai." Merida sourit et se pencha sur son contact , embrassant le bout de ses doigts . C'était donc difficile de penser ça ? Pourtant , Elle l'aimait. De tout son cœur .

"Je t'aime Harold." dit-elle d'une voix douce et subtile. "... Et je veux être à toi." ajouta t-elle . Les yeux d'Harold se sont légèrement plissés et ses joues devinrent rouges "Et je veux aussi que tu sois mienne ... ." elle lui prit la main et glissa ses bras autour d'elle. Harold à immédiatement retourné l'étreinte, "JE SUIS prête ... je ne veux pas être à quelqu'un d'autre" chuchota doucement Merida à son oreille avant de lui donner un petit baiser sur le lobe. Il savait que les paroles de Merida étaient sincères et qu'il lui réchauffait le cœur.

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me rend heureux Merida " il sourit . Il passa sa main dans la masse de cheveux qui avait été tressés pour le mariage. Ses cheveux, très bouclés, et pourtant si doux au toucher, l'étaient devenues encore plus. Ses doigts ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de caresser ses boucles . Merida s'écarta légèrement , plongea dans ses profonds yeux verts et soupira quand ses mains glissèrent doucement vers le bas de son visage , plus chaud dans la lueur de la chandelle. Merida s'empara de sa main et embrassa doucement le bout de ses doigts .

"N'hésite pas Harold ..."

Harold tremblait, mais il n'a pas pu résister. Son souffle chaud s'éventa sur son visage avant de goûter à ses lèvres . Un baiser que Merida lui rendit avec impatience. Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Harold laissa sa main parcourir son épaule, abaissant légèrement le coté de la manche de sa robe . Les yeux de Merida se sont fermés quand ses lèvres ont touché son épaule , envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Harold soupira doucement et embrassa son épaule avant d'embrasser à nouveau ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou et lui pincer la peau avec soin. Merida soupira de contentement et tira un peu sa tête en arrière afin de lui accorder un meilleur accès . La chaleur de ses lèvres et la moindre nuance de la douleur de ses dents commença à la réveiller. Quelle que soit la nervosité et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait avant avait complètement disparut maintenant.

"Je t'aime Merida ..." murmura Harold entre ses dents et il recula pour la regarder. Elle a apporté ses mains jusqu'à sa veste en peau de yack et l'enleva , la laissant chuter sur le sol et elle l'embrassa à nouveau, mais avec plus de passion. Harold leva les mains et a commencé à courir doucement le haut de sa poitrine . Il pouvait sentir sa main frissonner et sentit le rythme du cœur de la jeune fille .

Merida n'avait même pas remarqué la sensation de son dos toucher le lit, comme elle a été complètement absorbé par ses pensées, agrippant le tissu de la tunique d'Harold et tirant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle son abdomen . Harold rompit le baiser et se mit à l'aider à prendre le vêtement , l'enlever , avant de le jeter au sol , le laissant torse nu . Il passa sa main le long de sa jambe et a tiré la robe de la princesse, révélant la peau qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais touché ou posé les yeux . Harold a courut doucement ses doigts sur la peau douce de sa cuisse .

Merida haletait doucement , son dos voûté, penché inconsciemment vers son toucher . Son corps commençait à chauffer rapidement et une étrange sensation se forma dans son estomac . Elle voulait plus. Elle a _besoin __de_ plus.

"Harold ..." murmura-t-elle alors que leurs lèvres se sont rencontrés une fois de plus , l'embrassant à proximité et en passant ses mains sur son dos, en appuyant sur leurs poitrines ensemble. Harold gémit doucement et pouvait déjà sentir une sensation entre ses jambes , c'était insupportable. Il respirait lourdement et a tiré la robe de Merida de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le dessous de ses seins et Merida ne pouvait pas dire si il était trop nerveux pour avancer ou s'il demandait silencieusement la permission.

Merida ne s'était jamais senti gêné par la forme de son corps jusqu'à présent. Elle savait que son buste était très faible par rapport à d'autres filles, mais elle n'y avait jamais pensé à deux fois, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant son nouveau mari et était sur le point d'être exposé, elle a été presque inquiète de ce qu'il penserait.

_C'est Harold._ Cette pensée lui traversant la tête lui rappelant avec qui elle était marié , _Il ne se préoccupera pas de cela . _

«Tout va bien», murmura-elle, plaçant ses mains au-dessus d'Harold, le priant pour continuer. Elle a sourit et a tiré la robe par-dessus sa tête, lui laissant seulement dans ses sous-vêtements. Harold à désespérément essayé de ne pas regarder son corps à demi-nu et détourna les yeux pour éviter de s'embarrasser, mais la princesse à légèrement rigolé face à sa timidité et lui prit les mains à nouveau, en les guidant sur son abdomen et sur sa poitrine nue. Les doigts d'Harold ont commencé à trembler sur sa peau chauffée et il ne savait même pas si c'était à cause de l'embarras ou de l'excitation .

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque Merida laissa échapper un gémissement alors que ses doigts couraient sur les sommets de ses seins. Le son lui était tellement étranger , mais lui a donné une sorte de satisfaction quand il l'entendit. Il voulait l'entendre d'avantage . Il parcourra avec le tampon de son pouce, son mamelon, gagnant un autre gémissement de sa princesse. Se sentant beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ses actions, il déposa un baiser où son pouce était . Merida a pris une brusque inspiration quand elle sentit ses lèvres chaudes toucher son pic et laissa ses mains s'emmêler dans ses cheveux châtains.

"Oh Harold ..." gémit Merida alors qu'Harold ferma ses lèvres autour du pic et allaita doucement. Son esprit était un peu flou et maintenant, elle avait hâte de découvrir le plaisir qu'elle recevrait de devenir un avec lui. Elle posa sa main sous son menton , lui faisant cesser ses actions sur sa poitrine et levant les yeux vers elle .

"Il y a un problème ?" demanda t-il en commençant à penser que peut-être il a fait quelque chose de mal , mais le sourire sur son visage lui fit dire le contraire.

"Peut-être que nous devrions finir par nous déshabiller, mmh ?" elle a suggéré, en tirant légèrement sur son pantalon. Il rit doucement à son empressement et se redressa, délaissa son pantalon et le jeta hors du lit . Tout ce qui restait entre eux était maintenant le tissu des sous-vêtements.

Harold mit ses doigts sur les bords de ses sous-vêtements et a pris une respiration tremblante, Merida sourit de nouveau et l'a aidé à enlever lentement son dernier vêtement , la laissant complètement nue devant lui.

«Je.». La voix de Harold resta dans sa gorge alors qu'il la regardait . Ce fut Merida dans toute sa beauté, pure et intacte . Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et il se sentait comme l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre juste pour ce privilège.

Merida ne s'était pas sentit gênée , alors qu'il la regardait sans dire un mot. Elle jeta alors un œil aux sous-vêtements du brun et à remarqué une protubérance dans le tissu. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait et n'a pas hésité à se pencher et à y mettre la main , gagnant un gémissement d'Harold , ses mains venant à ses épaules .

«Tu aimes ça ?" demanda t-elle avec une voix séduisante quand elle a trouvé sa faiblesse. Il a lui a répondu en gémissant à nouveau quand elle frotta sa main sur son entrejambe. Merida laissa sa main se diriger vers un nœud sur un coté de son caleçon , elle tira sur les liens , laissant la chute du tissu. Merida regarda en bas , entre ses jambes , entre eux était sa virilité, apparemment debout avec fierté. Sans réfléchir, elle laissa ses doigts s'enrouler autour de sa circonférence . Elle a estimé qu'il impulsait dans sa main et Harold résista à l'envie de se branler . Cette tige mystérieuse était censé aller à l'intérieur d'elle ? Un sentiment de peur se leva alors . Elle commença à faire des allés retours avec sa main et il se mit à haleter fortement, puis il l'arrêta en posant une main sur la sienne: «Attends ... attends"

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Merida lui a donné un regard confus, pensant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais a été rassuré lorsque Harold lui fit un sourire faible .

«Je ne veux pas en finir là." lui murmura t-il et posa son dos doucement sur le lit . Merida rayonnait et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, puis il se redressa .

"Alors … tu es sûr de vouloir ? Tu es sûr que ce sera bien ? " demanda t-elle très mal à l'aise. Harold ne dit rien, mais la regarda , les yeux rassurants et s'éloigna de quelques poils de son visage.

"Nous ne le saurons jamais si ne on n'essaye pas " il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis il la regarda tristement quand il vit la nervosité dans ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais voulut lui faire du mal et comme il n'avait absolument aucune expérience avec une autre femme, il n'a pas la moindre idée sur ce que serait le résultat pour elle.

D'une main hésitante, Harold retraça l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa chaleur . Il leva les yeux vers Merida, qui avait les yeux fermement fermer mais elle n'avait pas dit d'arrêter. Il à continué et traça son doigt sur son sexe, écartant les plis soyeux, humides. Il y avait une ouverture, il avait besoin de trouver pour lui l'entrée, et comme c'était très nouveau, il eut une légère difficulté. Merida gémissait beaucoup plus maintenant quand il frotta les doigts sur elle et soudain Harold sentit un petit nœud couronnant le sommet de sa féminité. Était-ce _cela_ qui la faisait gémir autant ? Curieux , Harold commença à frotter uniquement ce petit nœud, dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus sur les lèvres de sa femmes. Son souhait fut exaucé quand Merida a commencé à gémir de plus en plus en haleter son nom.

Elle n'a jamais voulu que ça se termine, elle se sentait bien . Merida se sentait comme si elle allait exploser , il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le dire. Et dire qu'il pourrait faire mieux que cela était impossible. Quoi de mieux que _ça_ ?

Il venait sur elle maintenant , elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle sentait venir . La zone entière de ses hanches par le haut de ses cuisses commencé à chauffer et son corps était tendu. Elle haletait encore une fois et garda sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, agrippant le bras d'Harod et se cambrant sur le lit, l'euphorie se précipitant à travers son corps comme un fleuve. Que venait-il de faire ? La question a traversé leurs esprits quand Merida récupéra lentement. Ses cuisses tremblaient et elle haletait lourdement.

"Harold", elle eut le souffle coupé. "Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste ?" Harold la regarda et balbutia.

"Je-je suis pas vraiment sûr ..." Il fit une pause avant de demander: «Tu ... Tu as aimé ça ?" Merida hocha immédiatement la tête et sourit.

"Quelle que soit ce que tu as fait , c'était bon." elle respirait et il rougit.

"Tu … merci ..?" baigailla t-il un peu embarrassé. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait la moitié du temps, mais si c'était assez bon pour Merida il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre . Il saisit son membre raide et l'a guida vers sa féminité avant d'utiliser à nouveau ses doigts et il trouva avec succès son entrée. Il a placé son membre à l'entrée et s'est mis sur elle, mettant son poids sur son bras à côté de sa tête et en regardant dans les yeux Merida, demandant silencieusement si elle était prête.

_C'était elle_ , la pensée était évidente . Merida saisit ses omoplates, se préparant à ce qui allait venir, "Allez... Je suis prête."

Harold hésita mais à fait ce qu'elle voulait, en commençant lentement . Il grogna quand les muscles de Merida se serrèrent autour de lui, les yeux de l'adolescente se serrant . Il brûla , et il n'a fait qu'empirer en entrant d'avantage.

"A-Arrête, arrête s'il te plaît Harold." Harola freina immédiatement et est resté complètement immobile, n'osant pas bouger. «Attends un instant ... Je ne peux pas .."

"Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter Merida," lui a dit Harold , ne se sentant pas à l'aise d'y aller si Merida avait mal et commença à se retirer, « Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin si ça fait trop mal, je ne vais pas te forcer."

"Je ... ne veux pas arrêter." Rassura Merida , l'homme incertain, «Je le veux."

"Mais," commença t-il une fois de plus, mais Merida le coupa.

"Non," dit-elle un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle voulait, "Laisse-moi parler." Harold serra la bouche , fermée docilement, et ne protesta pas . Merida sourit et passa un doigt sur son menton . "J'ai attendu trop longtemps ", Son doigt gliça jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieure . «Tu sais depuis combien de temps je veux cela." Ce n'était pas une question. Harold hocha lentement la tête, sans dire un mot. Merida se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, aimant la façon dont leurs lèvres se sont parfaitement moulées ensemble. "Je le veux," Elle a continué après la rupture du baiser, "Je _te_ veux_._ " Merida prit sa main et la remit à son entrée.

Harold admirait son épouse pour son audace . Il s'est repositionné et l'embrassa sur la joue. Merida laissa ses mains remonter jusqu'à ses épaules quand il a commencé une fois de plus, à s'enfoncer en elle. Harold avait presque pensé qu'il ne serait pas aller aussi loin avec une autre femme quand il sentit soudain une barrière bloquer son chemin. Ce devait être sa virginité. La main d'Harold se tira vers l'arrière pour lisser les cheveux du visage de la rousse . Il sentit sa main sur son épaule se presser et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes espérant la détente.

Surprise, quand Harold poussa soudainement fort , Merida cria, mais il à été étouffé par la bouche qui été sur la sienne , l'embrassant désespérément. Quand elle cessa de se débattre, il retira sa bouche de la sienne et chuchota des paroles rassurantes à son oreille.

"Je vais bien ..." coassa t-elle, se penchant pour appuyer son visage contre son cou. Elle grimaça quand Harold donna un deuxième coup à l'intérieur d'elle , mais n'a fait aucun commentaire pour le faire arrêter . Le rythme était lent alors qu'il attendait pour entrer complètement en sa femme. C'était beaucoup plus douloureux que la première fois qu'il est entré, mais elle savait que le pire était passé.

" _Qui est celui qui à dit que c'était agréable ? "_ pensa Merida, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur la première friction entre ses jambes. Elle serra la main qu'elle tenait , essayant d'oublier la vague de douleur qui lui coupa le souffle. Harold continua à aller à un rythme moyen, l'observant et en demandant constamment pour s'assurer qu'il n'y allait pas trop fort .

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que Merida se rende compte que la douleur n'était pas aussi horrible , avant d'écarter un peu plus les jambes . Harold gémit quand ses hanches roulèrent pour correspondre à son rythme. De sa main libre, Merida a couru derrière son cou et dans ses cheveux, puis en prenant la main qu'elle tenait toujours , elle l'a guidé sur sa poitrine douloureuse , voulant qu'il la touche là . Il s'exécuta en serrant sa poitrine et doigtant son mamelon.

"Oui , comme ça ..." chuchota Merida . "ça c'est merveilleux." Tout était bon et elle comprit alors pourquoi le sexe est quelque chose de tellement recherché . Le plaisir était écrasant et elle le sentit avec Harold. Leurs respirations étaient laborieuses et Merida laissait exprimer son bonheur à travers des soupirs et des gémissements fort.

Soudain, Harold a frappé à un endroit au fond d'elle qui a causé à Merida à haleter et enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte . Il a remarqué le plaisir évident de Mérida et a travaillé à viser cet endroit à nouveau, l'embrassant profondément comme il l'a fait. Elle gémit quand il frappa continuellement cet endroit à l'intérieur d'elle à une vitesse rapide. Merida sentit son estomac se serrer de plus en plus et poussa presque des cris avant qu'elle ne tombe dans une euphorie semblable à celle qu'elle a vécu il y a peu . Elle tremblait violemment et elle serra les doigts quand la rivière de plaisir la emporté pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mais dans un courant beaucoup plus fort. Elle gémit bruyamment et se tint fortement à son mari .

Harold cria seulement un moment plus tard, son propre gémissement éclatement de ses lèvres quand il se raidit sur son sein, se libérant en elle. Tous deux respiraient fortement , descendant du 7ème ciel .

Merida sentit Harold se séparer d'elle et se sentait comme si un morceau d'elle avait disparu. À se moment , elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi incomplète. Harold soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers Merida qui regardait le plafond avec émerveillement. Ils étaient tous deux revêtus de sueur et se sentaient chaud dans l'air froid de la nuit. "C'était ..." Harold ne sut finir sa phrase . Son esprit était obscurci et ne pouvait pas penser à une façon de la finir .

«quelque chose que je n'avais ressentit avant ..." termina Merida et lui sourit. Harold lui sourit en retour "Et c'est une bonne chose, non ? Est-ce que tu penses que ce le serait ?" Merida frappa sa poitrine paresseusement et rit .

"Oh, oui c'était bien . Pourquoi ? ». «Non c'est juste que ça n'était pas comme je pensais que ça serait," lui dit-elle, repoussant ses cheveux châtains humide sur son visage. «C'était beaucoup mieux."

Elle se blottit alors contre son épaule et il l'embrassa sur le front. "Je peux _certainement_ m'habituer à cela.''


End file.
